


smoke

by aden



Series: Unlikely Friendship [9]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Unhealthy Coping, season 1 element
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:18:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aden/pseuds/aden
Summary: Disclaimer: Riverdale belongs to the CW while the characters also belong to the CW and Archie Comics.this was written towards the end of season 1 and i’m just now getting around to posting it... so, sorry for the abrupt ending.this ‘element’ was inspired by a fanfiction on here; it showed the unhealthy coping of the kids after the viewing of video.





	smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Riverdale belongs to the CW while the characters also belong to the CW and Archie Comics.
> 
> this was written towards the end of season 1 and i’m just now getting around to posting it... so, sorry for the abrupt ending. 
> 
> this ‘element’ was inspired by a fanfiction on here; it showed the unhealthy coping of the kids after the viewing of video.

The familiar smell of smoke lingered in the air as the small trio remained content, the girl remained stoic as she flicked the ashes while the boys maintained the conversation. She knew it was back and forth and occasionally quipped an off the topic subject but it had been weeks since her brother's killer had been revealed and that's all that plagued her mind - no amount of alcohol could drown out the sound of Elizabeth ( _Elizabeth_ , her cousin) telling the shocking revelation. But she could try and the people she trusted were there for her, Forsythe and Reginald; Reggie was a minute decision that provided to be an okay one. 

She would scoff as she brought the cigarette towards her lips once more as something began to linger in her mind, something daddy dearest had said after he found a pack of Jason’s cigarettes in her bed stand – _“these are bad for you, don’t you know? of course you do. I don’t understand why you can’t be like Jason! the alcohol, drugs, boys and now this? I swear –”_ – and wondered if he was projected the hate onto her because he _had_ to know about Jay-Jay’s extra activates, the walls were paper thin after all. (Maybe that was the reason he point blank shot him, he was fed up or was there something deeper?) 

She inhaled and excelled in a matter of minutes and knew this short getaway was becoming a bore; she flicked the cigarette once more before an idea occurred, "Jug. You can still get inside the Whyte Worm right?" It was something simple that was said in a nonchalant voice that efficiently cut off his and Reggie's conversation. Reggie raised an eyebrow and gripped his beer can tighter as he gave a glance towards the red hair vixen – she was wearing a familiar dress with the same shoes but the veil was gone, he made no comment when he first saw her ( _no_ , that was left to Jughead). (He was surprised he was even invited to hang with the two quote outsiders, Mr Jones was still in jail and the town had a field day after the two revelations.)

"Yeah, you want to go back," Jughead commented as he flicked his cigarette ashes towards the ground. It was nearing the evening and he had a suspicion Cheryl didn't want to track back to the manor and deal with the woman that was known as Penelope – the committee had descended to the lone town once more and the high schooler was the one that had been deemed to make the decisions. And these impromptu getaways were a way of getting a clear mind (as much as she could) while her grandmother took over the best she could and he was happy to oblige – this time it happened to include someone he didn't consider a friend and didn't know why she had invited him. 

It was morbid in a sense but it became something the two had done twice before, it was suppose to help the healing process but it only worsened, plus the fact Cheryl viewed the video at least once a day – _"he doesn't have any empathy. why is that? Jason was his favorite. he just shot him without hesitation, J."_ added insult to injury. It went unspoken but they knew he was sparingly searching for the _why_ with the help of Betty but dead men tell no tales (but drugs were involved and that was something, Betty had proclaimed as she continued to stare the picture of the drugs found in the bottom of the sticky substance). 

Reggie took a drink and knew this was were he'd part ways, he wasn't up for a trip towards the place Jason was killed besides he had practice in the morning and while the conversation with Jones was _alright_ he know something was bound to come up – he noticed the glances Suicide Squad gave Cheryl and vise versa. It was just a matter of how he'd leave the two, Cheryl had drove them here and he knew it wouldn't ideal to walk so he concluded he'd contact Clayton despite the tension between him and Jones. 

She watched Mantle fumble with his phone and her thoughts shifted in his direction, why did she include him? She knew it was a spare in the moment type of deal as she texted him before texting J but there was something appealing to him – he showed up with booze and she supposed that was his only purpose and he did keep J preoccupied.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, this wasn’t perfect and bound to have some mistakes.


End file.
